For example, in the case of inspecting gas equipment, electric equipment or the like in a house, a factory or the like, an inspector from an inspection company or the like visits a site with the presence of the equipment or the like to be inspected and performs inspection, and based on a result of the inspection, the inspector writes a check mark on each inspection item listed in a dedicated inspection record sheet or writes a comment on the sheet. Subsequently, the inspector returns to the inspection company or the like, and organizes the inspection result and arranges a necessary replacement part or the like.
Moreover, there has recently been performed for the purpose of digitization that the inspector carries a mobile terminal such as a notebook type personal computer or a tablet type terminal to the site, gets previously registered inspection items and the like displayed on a display of the mobile terminal, and inputs a check or a comment based on the inspection result (e.g., Patent Document 1). Using a wireless communication function of the mobile terminal, the inspection result is wirelessly transmitted as electronic data from the site to a data center or the like of the inspection company.